911
SUBJECT #1, KYLE DOX AGE 13 911 ELEMENT, EXPERIMENTAL TESTING, DAY 1 Subject #1 has been going well, element 911 has been injected into the subject via needle, 911 has worked well disabling all senses and killing the nerves. The subject has responded as expected. DAY 2 Subject #1 has been screaming "204311169115566600888113" constantly like he was chanting a spell and running around in circles despite having no senses. This was not as expected. DAY 3 Subject #1 has fallen into a deep sleep and will not wake up no matter what, he continues to say "he is coming" constantly in his sleep. After the subject woke up he continued to bang on the observation glass nearly cracking it and braking it. Things continue to go as unexpected, what will happen next is unknown element 911 continues to surprise. DAY 4 Subject #1 has frozen in spot and will not move no matter what, its like he has turned into a cold statue. This is most likely a result of 911 eating in to the heart. This was to be expected. DAY 5 Subject #1 unfroze during the night as a result of this the subject has continue to throwup and injure himself while saying its good for you. The subject has stopped throwing up and injuring himself. And has curled up into a ball in the corner of the room, now shouting 999 This was not as expected. DAY 6 Subject #1 has torn of his eyelids and large amounts of skin and eating them. This must be a result of 911 seeing as we supply food to the subject on a regular basis to keep the subject alive, at this rate it is unlikely he will survive. Not as expected. DAY 7 Subject #1 has pulled out his left eye and eaten it, the subject has also seemed to have been carving drawing's with his fingers on the wall, representing the sign of peace and the word HIDE. It seems 911 has started to get the better of him. This was partially expected. DAY 8 Subject #1 has broken several of his bones on purpose but then put them back into place, the subject has also some how changed his face into the same one as Scientist Lee Strine. It seems 911 does not only free a human of the all of there senses but also somehow makes them into some sort of shape shifter. 911 continues to go beyond our expectations. DAY 9 Subject #1 overnight has somehow managed to steal a curved obsidian knife from experimental area #9. During the supposed time, that the knife went missing was the same time as the power outage. DAY 10 Subject #1 has been constantly running around the room screaming he is near while banging on the wall repeatedly. The subject has now stopped and is now banging his repeatedly on the wall, causing his head to crack open. This was partially expected. DAY 11 Subject #1 has ripped open his stomauch and has pulled out most of the organs while screaming "he is here" until his voicebox died. He also continued to carve numbers all around his remaining skin with the curved obsidian knife. How he is still alive is mostly due to element 911 but not fully. This was expected. DAY 12 Subject #1 has gone missing and is nowhere to be seen the security tapes show Kyle sitting down and then a split second static followed by Kyle missing from the room. Observators report seeing a large red flash come from the room at the same time as the static. After Kyle's disappearance there were 26 missing people reports, all between the age 3 and 16. 22 of the 26 were found, all murdered. Autopsies show cause of death being a curved obsidian knife to the heart. The murderer has not yet been caught. All victims had numbers carved into their stomach such as 1, 6, 9, 4 and 2. Kyles location is unknown at the moment. Further experimentation on element 911 will continue and Kyle will continue killing until the experiment is done... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Mindfuck Category:Journal